BANPEN FUGYO
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: La tortugas y su maestro no imaginan lo que ocurrirá en el Nexus, las tortugas deberán enfrentar el problema que se les avecina, TMNT 2003.


**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! esta historia la he querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo y aquí está, aun no termino mi otro fic pero también quise subir este, espero les guste.**

**Este fic se sitúa en la serie del 2003, el hijo del Daimyo lo escribiré con la traducción Ue-sama en vez de Ultimate Ninja/ Maximo Ninja/ Supremo Ninja.**

**El significado del título puede traducirse como "Infinitos cambios Jamás sorprenderse" o Siempre adaptarse, independiente de que tan grave sea la situación.**

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

><p><strong>BANPEN FUGYO<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Comenzó un nuevo día y las tortugas empezaron a hacer calentamiento estirando sus cuerpos antes de que el entrenamiento de ninjitsu iniciara.

- El sensei ya se ha tardado mucho… - Se quejó Miguel Angel al ver que su Sensei no llegaba.

- Debe estar meditando Mikey – comentó Leonardo.

- ¡Hey Donnie! Comencemos, intenta esquivar estos movimientos– dijo Rafa con entusiasmo.

- Esta bien - respondió el genio sin mucho ánimo.

De pronto la vos del maestro Splinter se escuchó desde la sala.

- ¡Hijos míos! ¡Vengan!

- El sensei nos llama – afirmó Leonardo y junto con sus hermanos se dirigieron a la sala, al acercarse notaron una figura de luz que se encontraba junto a su maestro.

- ¡Yogi! – exclamó Leonardo al ver al juez del nexus de batalla.

- Un placer verlos de nuevo honorables tortugas - dijo haciendo reverencia.

- Yogi-san me estaba diciendo que nos trae un mensaje del Daimyo Miguel ángel – comentó Splinter.

- ¿Enserio?

- Así es – continuó el hombre flotante – el próximo torneo del nexus de batalla será el número 1.000, por lo que para conmemorar el aniversario habrá unos cambios especiales en el torneo que se discutirán junto a todos los campeones que siguen vivos, esta reunión se llevara a cabo dentro de 20 megakuargon.

- ¡Qué bien! - expresó Mikey - ¿Lo ven chicos? Yo soy alguien muy importante, un momento, ¿Creen que estará mi estatua en…?

- Ya cállate - interrumpió Rafael dándole un coscorrón al menor

- ¡Rafa! -le regaño el mayor.

- Y ¿cuánto es 20 megakuargon? - continuó el de rojo.

- Es a la media noche Rafael - respondío su maestro.

- Maestro Splinter, Miguel Angel - continuó Yogi - en verdad sería un agrado que asistieran, los estaremos esperando.

- ¡Espere! ¿Mis hermanos también pueden ir?

- Por supuesto, muchas otras criaturas asistirán al nexo para ver a los campeones.

- ¿Podemos ir Sensei? - preguntó Leo.

- Si es lo que desean, pueden entretenerse conociendo bien el lugar.

- ¡Si! - exclamaron todos con alegría.

- Pero no causen problemas.

- ¡Hai Sensei!

- Bien, ya debo irme - dijo Yogi - fue un placer verlos, nos vemos - después de hacer una reverencia el hombre flotante desapareció.

- Esto es genial, Mikey tienes una tarea muy importante - dijo Donnie.

- Si.

-Sí, no lo vayas a arruinar, aunque conociéndote... - dijo Rafael de mal humor.

- No estés envidioso, bro.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Bien muchachos - dijo Splinter - ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora empecemos el entrenamiento.

- ¡Hai sensei!

Después de los entrenamientos Donnie siguió con su trabajo en el laboratorio pero pensaba que artículos podría encontrar en el nexus, la última vez vio cosas interesantes en el comercio así que planeo llevar su mochila con algunos inventos y así tener algo con que intercambiar, Leonardo continúo meditando junto a su maestro, Rafael después de descansar siguió entrenando dando golpes al saco de arena, solo Miguel Ángel revoloteaba por toda la guarida jugando y presumiendo ante sus hermanos la invitación que le hicieron a la importante reunión, haciendo que Rafael se enfadara más.

Llegada la noche, los cielos estaban oscuros pero la ciudad se encontraba agitada como normalmente sucedía en la ciudad de New York, el maestro y las tortugas se dirigieron sigilosamente al callejón donde Splinter invocaría el hechizo para abrir el portal al nexus, este escribió con tiza unos símbolos en la pared y al terminar Leo tímidamente preguntó.

- Sensei ¿Puedo yo abrir el portal? no he olvidado el hechizo.

- Claro Leonardo - y se alejó dándole paso a la tortuga de azul.

Leonardo se paró frente a la pared, juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a decir las mismas palabras que dijo la última vez cuando abrió el portal y el charco de agua que estaba en el suelo cerca de él se elevó donde los símbolos y se iluminó, formándose el portal, un espiral de luz cubriendo la pared.

- ¡Bien hecho Leo! - expresaron sus hermanos.

- Bien hecho hijo mio.

- Gracias sensei.

Entonces el viejo maestro y las tortugas entraron al portal, cayeron en una especia de torbellino de energía llegando finalmente a un páramo rodeado por un bosque, montañas y algunas construcciones de tipo oriental.

El cielo tenía un color lila rojizo con muy pocas nubes y a lo lejos se podía observar la ciudad gobernada por el Daimyo, rodeada del agua proveniente de una gran cascada situada detrás del palacio, una gran fortificación también de estilo oriental, y en la parte más baja la pequeña ciudad rodeada de murallas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que este capítulo fue corto, pronto subiré el prox capítulo, saludos.**


End file.
